


Home From Vancouver

by NotWithABangButWithAWhimper



Category: Supernatural Cast, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mostly porn, Multi, Porn Without Plot, there might be a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper/pseuds/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets home from Vancouver...to a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home From Vancouver

Jared kept his hand cupped around Gen’s hip, moving his fingers softly, almost in amazement that she was just so tiny as Danneel and her chatted. He was tired, he’d just gotten off the plane back from Vancouver, and quite frankly that con was exhausting. He wasn’t really paying attention, and therefore missed the plotting happening roughly a foot below his head. 

He’d dragged her away after that, he’d spent too long away from her and then he’d had to spend too long just looking down her shirt, so he’d plead exhaustion and gotten her home with him, and completely missed the little nod she gave Dani as they left. Immediately inside the door, he dropped his bags and wrapped his hands around her waist, fingers dipping into the soft divot of her spine, his palms cupping the soft skin until the heel of his hand reached her sides. He pulled her to himself, reveling in the feeling of her against him. She laughed softly into his mouth, and he smiled back, knowing that she would humor his shameless drive to come together again. She lifted her arms to his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair, and he lifted her up, loving the sensation of her legs wrapping around his waist.

“God, I missed you, Gen,” he whispered, softly dragging a tongue across her bottom lip. Her mouth opened up soft and warm, amazing around his tongue. She’d dawdled at the gas station on the way home; she’d hesitated and walked slowly to the car and into the house, driving Jared crazy. He pressed her against the wall of the hallway, grinding himself into her, the heat already pooling in both of the pits of their stomachs. Gen giggled into his mouth, and Jay just went with it, not really knowing why she was but willing to have it happen the whole damn time if he got to be inside his wife again. Well, okay, maybe not the whole time. It didn’t help anyone if she giggled when he first took it out. But they’d already had that conversation and it hadn’t happened since. It wasn’t a size issue. It was her nervous tic, okay?

She was wiggling on his lap now, around his waist and that was deliciously distracting, oh he’d been away for too long. 

Then he heard a thump from the bedroom. Gen’s tense muscles wasn’t one of fear, but one that made the sheepish look on her face even more pronounced.   
“You invited someone over?” Jared growled, still desperately horny and now pissed off. 

“Maybe. Baby don’t be mad! It’s a welcome home present! And I. uh. Something I really want and am really excited about.”

“Genevieve, if you bought me a fucking hooker, I don’t care how excited you are. I’ll pay her and she can leave. Please. I just want to fuck you already, come on. Why is this so difficult?” Jared groaned, leaning his forehead against her little face, exasperated.

Hopping down off him, she held out her hand. Jared relaxed at the mischievous grin on her face, knowing now it wasn’t really a hooker. But dammit he just wanted to fuck his wife. Why the fuck is that so difficult. 

The lights weren’t on in the bedroom, but the candles were lit, and several had been added. The lamp by the bed was on, throwing a calm light across the bed that had been stripped down of all the extra pillows that Gen insisted on, and the red sheets were freshly washed, tucked into tight corners on the thick mattress. 

“Baby, ahh, the bedroom’s pretty and all but we really could have started this against the hallway wall with you four feet in the air…Just saying…” Jared mumbled, voice light and sweet, rubbing circles onto Gen’s shoulders. 

Gen laughed, her voice high and light and one that, even through Jared’s unavoidable horny irritation, relaxed him. That was his soul-mate, and she was happy, and he would eventually get laid, and everything would be fine. Just hopefully it would be before his head exploded. “There is, um, one other thing sweetie. Kind of the real present. I guess you could consider this the wrapping paper.”

“Oh?” Jared looked down at her, until he saw her eyes darken, pupils expanding, as she looked towards the master bathroom doorway. He looked up and his jaw dropped. Danneel Harris stood there, her red hair a cloud around her shoulders, her body perfect between incredibly sexy lingerie. _I have to get one of those for Gen,_ he thought numbly. The leather corset bust was cinched right underneath her breasts, which were swelling and pressing against the black material. The light gauze flowed from the empire waist, ending, almost hovering, a few inches down her thighs. Black boy-shorts laid beneath the gauze, molded against her skin, and Jesus Christ if Jared’s cock wasn’t throbbing already. 

“ _Oh._ ” He whispered. Gen giggled, and looked up at him, 

“Baby, do you trust me?”

“With my life, Genny,” Jared responded by reflex, “But what ah, why is um,” but he stopped his sentence as Gen left his side and slowly moved to Dani.

“Oh, Dani, You’re even more gorgeous than I thought you would be…”

“You’re no slouch yourself Gen, but I feel a little underdressed…” Dani whispered. Gen reached out and slid her hands beneath the gauzy layer, running them over her hips, rubbing her thumbs into the V between her hip bones. Dani closed her eyes and shuddered at the first touch, already feeling so stuck in her skin, like it was humming around her, too tight and too big all at once, heat boiling low in her belly, needing Gen after all the time waiting and planning. Her eyes wide, hot as fuck lined with black, holding Gen’s as she leaned in and finally, oh god, fuck, finally, pressed her mouth against hers.

It was like Genevieve broke. 

She kissed Dani back fiercely, harshly, and in a way that was never expected from the tiny woman, her arms tangling in Dani’s hair and pulling her bodily against herself. Dani got on board real quick, knotting her hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, the other sliding down her side to grope her ass. Gen wrapped her legs, god so sweet and willing, around Dani’s waist just as they hit the bed, already grinding herself slightly, lifting her hips repeatedly, nudging against Dani’s panties and the top of her stomach. 

Through all this, Jared just stood motionless near the doorway of the room, until Dani shot him a look full of heat. Gen was mouthing at her neck, sucking her collarbone and nibbling up the tendons, 

“She’s not the only one I’m here for, you know. Get behind her.” And Jared moved. Crouching on the bed, he shifted Genny back a few feet, pulling her against his chest, her body laid out for Gen. Unbuttoning her blouse, he leaned down till his lips were cradled in the shell of her ear,

“So this is what had you so excited? You wanted to be fucked, but not just by me? I don’t know whether to be insulted or not baby, but the fact that you’re such a slut, so desperate for it you’d spring a threesome on your husband helps. So hot, baby.”

Gen writhed a little against him, wanting too much and not getting enough at once. Gen was kissing her collarbone softly, her hands teasingly cupping the sides of her breasts, finally free from her shirt but still encased in a black lace bra, soft material and no hard cups between Gen’s hands and her tits. One hand was holding her hair back, and the other was clenched bruising on her hip, keeping her from rocking her hips up for friction. Jared had her hands pinned in her lap, while he sucked further up on her neck and ear.  
“What do you want, baby?” Dani was sucking on her tits now, licking her nipples soft and kittenish, teasing them to an aching hardness before she rolled them tightly between her forefinger and thumbs, causing Gen to arch and cry out. “You want Dani to keep licking and sucking on your pretty tits? Or do you want her to go lower, lick you, eat you out and taste you, sweet pea?” Dani groaned with Gen’s nipple in her mouth, creating a shocked noise in Gen’s throat. 

“Oh god, yes, please, please, yes, baby, baby, let me get eaten out by Dani? I want to feel her lips on me so bad, I bet she could make me come so quickly…I’m already so wet, god, please…I need to lick myself off her lips, lick myself off her fingers, please baby,” she directed her pleading to Gen now, “Please finger fuck me, I want to suck your fingers while you kiss my body, please let me lick and suck my pussy juice off your fingers,” without real warning, Dani plunged two fingers into Gen, her body going taut as a wire, arching off the bed and keening low and loud, a sweetness still present even with her filthy begging, “Oh, fuck me, god fuck me hard Dani please, fuck me harder, harder, more, three fingers, please give me three fingers, baby, pleaseee….”

“I have a better idea. On your hands and knees, shoulders to the bed, bitch.” The name fell from her mouth, a snarl curling her upper lip, as Gen scrambled to obey. Gen shuddered with it and Jared noticed. He moved back so he was crouching on the floor, face to face with Gen as she waited, ass in the air, for Dani’s next move. 

“You like that, Genny? Like it when she calls you out on what a slut you are, a bitch in heat for her? You’re so filthy, begging for more fingers, wanting your pussy wide and abused, stretched to the limit. What, is my cock not enough? Or are you just such a size queen that you want even more than this? I bet that’s it. Such a filthy fucking slut that she can’t handle anything less than being stretched like a street whore without lube. Fuck, you’re so hot, Genny. So fucking filthy and hot.”

Dani had started softly licking Gen’s pussy lips, leaving Gen whimpering and moaning obscenely with her face down into the bed, sideways on the pillow. Her mouth was open, perfect pink lips rounded and full and Jared just couldn’t resist. He stood up, pulling his shirt off first and unzipping his pants. Gen watched him while her mouth was buried in his wife’s cunt and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing, you know, ever. He unzipped his jeans, shifting them just far enough down his waist to free his by now fucking hurting cock. His calloused hands rubbed over it and he half sighed, half winced, the touch too rough for how sensitive he was by now. Gripping Gen’s hair, he tilted her head back just a little, her mouth opening more to make room for his cock. Despite the giggling she showed the first few times, and that she was such a size queen it wasn’t even funny, Jared didn’t exactly have something to laugh at. Nearly eleven inches long and thicker around than she could wrap her hand, he nudged the head between her soft, wet lips. 

She wrapped around them, tonguing the slit immediately and fuck if Jared didn’t nearly come right there, eyes still locked with Dani’s. Without looking down he kept up his narrative, “Yeah, that’s right. Take it like the cock sucking whore you love that you are. Oh baby you take it so prettily down your throat, god I love the way this feels. Best fucking cock sucker I’ve ever known. You make my knees weak, make my ears ring. You have no idea what a slut you look like right now, precious. One girl sucking and licking your pussy, while you have your mouth wrapped around my cock. God I could come for weeks using this, Jesus fucking Christ.”

Suddenly Dani wasn’t in Gen’s pussy anymore; instead she was pulling Jared out of Gen’s mouth. She knotted her hands hard in his hair and kissed him, opening up to his tongue plunging in and out of her mouth, biting her lips, nearly breaking skin. “Fuck her,” She groaned into his mouth. “Fuck her while she licks my pussy. 

Jared pulled back and grinned wolfishly. He moved behind Gen, who was panting on her hands and knees still, waiting for them to fuck her senseless. He waited for Dani to move in front of Gen’s face, her pussy glistening and Gen attacking it immediately. She licked up and sucked on each lip, tongue diving into Dani’s hole, licking her taste from the inside out, until she had licked and sucked up to the top, flicking her tongue over her clit and softly laving her tongue over the small bud. 

When Jared had seen Gen go for it like that, he groaned, bit his lip and sank himself into Gen. She was moaning into Dani’s pussy at this point, and Jared reached around to rub her clit while he set his rhythm. He pounded into her without mercy, her pussy already open and sucking him in from Dani fingering her so hard and open. He went for it brutally, sawing in and out of her, rubbing constantly over her clit, already feeling his balls tightening up. He felt her pushing back against him, hot little high whimpers letting him know she was close too.

He glanced up at Dani, saw her clenching the sheets and pillows, grinding her face into Gen, riding her face, _holy fuck, I just, holy fuck,_

He couldn’t hold it back any longer, He grit his teeth and let out a hoarse shout, pumping into her, hearing Gen scream, moaning loudly and muffled by Dani’s pussy, while Dani writhed and bucked up into Gen’s lips and tongue. 

Jared leaned down, resting his forehead against Gen’s sweating back. Her cheek rested on the inside of Dani’s thigh, and Dani’s hands softly played through her hair. He pressed his lips to her back. This had been great, but to be honest Jared just wanted Dani to leave now. He wanted to make love to his wife one last time before bed if he could manage it, slow and steady, and then to fall asleep with her curled into her body.


End file.
